


Hinter den Kulissen

by Gepo



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-04
Updated: 2016-06-04
Packaged: 2018-07-12 06:03:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7088179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gepo/pseuds/Gepo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gleiche mehrere meiner Freundinnen wünschten sich eine Axel/Riku-Geschichte und in meinen Augen müssen solche Geschichten stets in die Hauptstory passen. Demnach  hier die Version von "Wie würde Kingdom Hearts exakt so laufen, wie es lief, wenn Axel und Riku ein Paar wären".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hinter den Kulissen

Vergessen.

Eine Gestalt hatte sich auf einem Mauervorsprung niedergelassen, den Oberkörper nach vorne gebeugt, die Kapuze tief ins Gesicht gezogen, auch wenn der Regen sein langes Haar schon durchnässt hatte.

Vergessen.

Tropfen liefen vom Haaransatz an den Augenbrauen vorbei und die Wangen hinab in der Dunkelheit des schützenden Stoffes. Was von ihnen Wasser des Himmels und was Wasser der Hölle war, das wusste der nach vorne gekrümmte Mann wohl nur selbst. Denn er schniefte nicht, japste nicht, gab keinen Laut, der darauf hindeutete, dass er weinte. Und keinen Laut, der darauf hindeutete, dass er lebte...

Er war vergessen. Ein Vergessener, wandelnd am Rand von Existenz und Nichts. Ohne ein Herz, ohne eine Erinnerung, ohne ein Licht in der Dunkelheit, aus der er kam und in der er eines Tages vergehen würde.

Warum?

Er schluckte und kniff die Augen zusammen, um nicht doch einen Schmerzenslaut auszustoßen. Die Frage schnitt ihm durch die Brust, ganz wie ein Schwert, wie eine der kalten Klingen, die Teil seiner Existenz waren. Seine in schwarze Handschuhe gepackten Hände ballten sich unter der Anstrengung zu Fäusten.

Warum hatte man ihn vergessen? Warum hatte er ihn vergessen? Warum gerade er?

„Roxas...“, flüsterte der Mann, die Stimme gefährlich nah an einem sehnsüchtigen, schmerzerfüllten Ton.

Wenn er kein Herz hatte, wenn er keine Gefühle hatte, wenn er nicht einmal ein Leben hatte, warum tat es dann so verdammt weh? Warum tat es weh, dass er ihn vergessen hatte? Warum spürte er diesen... diese... dieses brennende, schneidende Etwas in seiner Brust?

„Du bist ein ziemlich jämmerlicher Anblick, Axel.“, entgegnete eine kalte Stimme direkt neben ihm.

„Lass mich in Ruhe!“, zischte der als Axel bezeichnete Mann nur.

„Ich wüsste nicht, warum.“, die Person kniete sich auf seine Höhe, „Bist du verletzt?“

„Nein.“, Axels grüne Augen flitzten unter seinen Lidern, die sich einen Spalt öffneten, um zu sehen, wer ihn da abgefangen hatte, bevor sie ganz in die Höhe schnellten. Er? Er atmete tief ein. Was hatte gerade er hier zu suchen? Diese Person war ihm ein Rätsel, seit er aus der Dunkelheit getreten war. Plötzlich war er da gewesen, mitten unter ihnen, die Kleidung zerschlissen, die Augen geschlossen... und er hatte Xemnas das erste Mal lächeln sehen. Dieser war aufgestanden und hatte dem Neuankömmling – ohne je ein Wort mit ihm gewechselt zu haben – eine ihrer Kutten umgelegt. Er hatte keine Nummer bekommen, also war er kein Mitglied, er hatte keinen Namen genannt und doch war er irgendwie ein Teil von ihnen... Axel hatte nie verstanden, was er war, warum er da war, woher er kam – in gewisser Weise machte ihm das Angst. Große Angst sogar.

„Was ist es dann?“

„Das ist meine Sache.“, fauchte der Rothaarige und wich ein Stück von dem Hockenden weg.

„Deine Sache ist unsere Sache...“, murmelte jener und verfolgte Axel scheinbar mit seinem Blick, obwohl über seinen Augen ein dickes Lederband lag, das er hinter seinem Kopf über dem schneeweißen Haar zu einem Knoten zusammengebunden hatte.

„Es hat nichts mit der Organisation zu tun...“, der Atem des Rothaarigen beschleunigte sich, während er den Blick abwandte. Das hier war ihm nicht geheuer. Was wollte er hier? Hatte Xemnas ihn geschickt? Er schluckte. Gehorchte der Typ Xemnas überhaupt? Er hatte gesehen, wie er einmal seinen Freund Roxas angriff – mit einem Schlüsselschwert. Gerade ein Schlüsselschwert... Axel verzog das Gesicht. Wegen dem verdammten Ding war Roxas gegangen. Nur deswegen hatte er-

„Sag mir, was du denkst.“, verlangte der andere.

„Ich-“, Axel stoppte sich selbst, schluckte, erhob sich ein Stück, „Gar nichts.“, er atmete tief durch, „Ich werde nun gehen, um Xemnas Bericht zu erstatten.“

„Das ist nicht das, was du willst, nicht wahr?“, die Lippen dieser Gestalt zogen sich in die Höhe zu einem grotesken Lächeln, während er zu dem fast Stehenden aufsah.

„Ich weiß nicht, wovon du redest.“, der Größere straffte sein Kreuz und verbannte die Gefühle aus seiner Mimik, „Entschuldige mich, ich habe Wichtigeres zu tun.“

„Wie du meinst...“

Die Worte hallten nach in der Dunkelheit, in der Axel verschwand.

 

„Meister?“, Saix runzelte die Stirn.

Er hatte schon die verschiedensten Launen seines schönen Herrn gesehen, wütend mit verzogenen Lippen, genervt mit fast waagerechten Augenbrauen, amüsiert mit gesenkten Lidern, bisweilen sogar erfreut mit einem Funkeln in seinen Augen – aber selten wirkte er nachdenklich. Den Kopf ein Stück zur Seite gelegt, abgestützt auf eine Hand, deren Zeigefinger quer vor seinen Lippen lag, während sein Blick sich im Raum verlor.

„Er wirkte aufgewühlt.“, stellte jener tonlos fest, sich dabei keinen Zentimeter auf seinem weißen Thron bewegend.

„Meint ihr Axel?“, der Stehende wandte sich der Tür zu, aus der der Rothaarige soeben wieder verschwunden war. Aufgewühlt? Es wäre ihm nicht aufgefallen. Er verstand nichts von Emotionen.

Ganz entgegen seines Herrn, dessen Scharfsinn kein anderer erreichen konnte. Er war perfekt. Er war der, der sie in der Dunkelheit gefunden hatte, um sie zurück ins Licht zu führen. Er war der, dem Kingdom Hearts zu gehören hatte. Er war der einzige, der höchste, der atemberaubenste aller Existenzen, die Saix kannte und schätzte. Nur vor ihm würde er auf die Knie gehen. Nur ihm würde er je die Treue schwören. Denn er war das Alles in seiner Welt des Nichts.

„Geh ihm nach.“, befahl Xemnas mit kalter Stimme, während sich seine Lider verengten, „Beobachte ihn. Unauffällig. Erstatte mir so bald wie möglich Bericht.“

„Wie ihr wünscht, Meister.“, Saix legte die rechte Hand auf sein Herz, verbeugte sich und verschwand in der Dunkelheit. Was immer sein Herr befahl...

 

„Wieder einmal wirkst du niedergeschlagen...“, stellte eine Stimme ganz nah seines Ohres mit einem neckenden Unterton fest.

Das war doch nicht- Axel schnellte herum. Doch. Er.

„Was willst du von mir?“, wieso zitterte seine Stimme so? Es gab doch keinen Grund... gut, er hatte ein Schlüsselschwert und war sicher stark, aber er war doch keine Herausforderung... oder? Dieses plötzliche Auftauchen machte ihn nicht weniger unheimlich.

„Vielleicht etwas Feuer?“, der Kleinere legte den Kopf schief, was sein langes, weißes Haar etwas zur Seite fallen ließ, während er mit den Schultern zuckte, „Ich wäre ja vorher gekommen, aber dein Bericht schien Xemnas nicht zu gefallen... zumindest nicht der Ton.“

„Was meinst du?“, vorsichtshalber zündete er eine Flammenkugel in seiner Hand und wich ein Stück zurück. Das plötzliche Licht erhellte die Seitengasse, in der sie standen – in einer Welt grüngrauen Betons, Stahls und Neonlicht. Feuer in einer toten Welt.

„Womit? Meinem Begehr oder deinem Tonfall?“, ein amüsiertes Lächeln legte sich auf die Lippen des anderen.

„Mit allem!“, schrie Axel und ballte die freie Hand zur Faust, während er sich nach vorne lehnte, „Wer bist du? Was soll das alles? Wieso folgst du mir?“

„Du hast viele Fragen.“, stellte der Weißhaarige fest.

„Antworte!“, donnerte Axel und hob die flammenumfahrene Hand.

„Sonst was? Verbrennst du mich?“, sein Gegenüber verschränkte die Arme und lehnte sich an die Wand hinter sich, „Wie ungewöhnlich, dass ein Niemand solch ein Temperament hat.“

Verdammt. Er biss die Zähne zusammen. Was sollte er tun? Den anderen angreifen? Warum? Er hatte nichts getan. Aber er war so verdammt... unangenehm. Was sollte das hier alles? Was?

„Beruhige dich...“, ein leises Seufzen war zu hören, „Uns bleibt nicht viel Zeit, wir sollten sie nicht mit Streiten verschwenden.“

„Was soll das alles heißen?“, Axel schloss die Hand zur Faust, sodass der Feuerball verschwand.

„Du wirst verfolgt.“, eröffnete der an der Wand Lehnende ihm mit ruhiger Stimme, „Von Saix. Xemnas hat ihn hinter dir her geschickt.“

„Warum sollte er das tun? Und warum sollte ich dir glauben?“

„Ob du mir vertraust, ist deine Sache.“

„Shit...“, fluchte der Rothaarige nur, wandte mit gefletschten Zähnen den Blick ab, doch ließ diesen fast im selben Moment wieder zurück schnellen. Er musste aufmerksam bleiben. Tief durchatmen. Der Typ sollte endlich auspacken. Axel versuchte seine Wut unter Kontrolle zu behalten, während er erwiderte: „Wie soll ich jemandem vertrauen, dessen Namen ich nicht einmal kenne?“

„Ich kenne ihn selbst nicht.“, ein kurzes Lächeln zog über die Züge des anderen, „Ich bin ein Jemand, ein Niemand und ein Herzloser zugleich. Nenne mich Ansem.“

„Ansem...“, der Forscher, der versuchte, die Dunkelheit zu ergründen? Das war er? Aber was sollte es heißen, dass er das alles gleichzeitig war? Das war doch unmöglich.

„In meiner Brust schlagen viele Herzen und gleichzeitig keine. Ich trage in mir eine Person, die Xemnas viel wert ist und eine, die eins mit der Dunkelheit ist. Und irgendwo tief in mir trage ich Hoffnung und Sehnsucht.“

„Warum erzählst du mir das?“, flüsterte Axel leise. Er verstand zwar nicht, was der andere sagte, aber er verstand, dass das keine Information war, die dieser... Ansem... jedem gab. Was führte er im Schilde?

„Du hast gefragt.“, wiederum ein kurzes, abfälliges Lächeln, „Ich habe das Gefühl, auch du bist zwiegespalten. Du gehorchst Xemnas Befehlen und führst diese zu vollster Zufriedenheit aus, aber du verfolgst auch persönliche Ziele. Du scheiterst immer wieder und kämpfst doch weiter... es ist faszinierend.“

„Du weißt nichts von mir...“, murmelte Axel nur und zog sich weiter von dem anderen zurück. War er so leicht zu durchschauen? Hatte Xemnas das auch erkannt? War deshalb Saix hinter ihm her?

„Vielleicht. Vielleicht doch. Aber ich habe das Gefühl, dass du der Schlüssel bist, den ich gesucht habe.“

Axel unterdrückte ein Wimmern. Verdammt. Warum sprach dieser Typ andauernd in Rätseln? Was sollte das alles? Er zog die Schultern ein wenig hoch. Je länger sie miteinander sprachen, desto unheimlicher wurde der andere.

„Wobei... du könntest fragen: Was ist ein Gefühl? Wie kommt es, dass ich fühle, obwohl ich herzlos bin? Wie bin ich herzlos, obwohl ich ein Herz habe? Viele deiner Fragen vermag ich nicht zu beantworten...“, er senkte den Kopf ein Stück, doch es wirkte trotzdem so, als würde er den Größeren durch das schwarze Leder hindurch fixieren, „Manche vielleicht schon.“, ein Lächeln spielte mit seinen rot schimmernden Lippen, „Denke darüber nach, Axel. Ich empfehle mich.“

Die Wand verflüssigte sich in Schwärze, in die der Weißhaarige sich fallen ließ, wonach sie sich wieder schloss.

Nachdenken? Ein Zittern durchfuhr Axels ganzen Körper, bis hinein in seine Zehen. Worüber? Was für Fragen meinte Ansem? Er schluckte. Aber diese eine Frage... wieso fühlte er, obwohl er kein Herz hatte? Konnte er ihm die vielleicht beantworten? Und diese andere... warum war er herzlos, obwohl er ein Herz hatte? Er war ein Niemand. Niemande waren keine Herzlosen. Wenn bei der Spaltung der andere Teil herzlos war, musste er selbst doch ein Herz haben – und damit Gefühle. Oder nicht?

 

„Mein Herr.“, Saix schloss lächelnd die Augen, während er auf die Knie ging. Wiederum war ihm ein wundervoller Anblick vergönnt. Xemnas auf seinem Thron, die Beine übereinander geschlagen, die Finger vor seiner Brust aneinander liegend, die wunderschönen goldorangen Augen nur auf ihn fixiert.

„Saix.“, oh, sein Name ausgesprochen mit dieser voluminösen, tiefen, markerschütternden Stimme... „Was hast du zu berichten?“

„Ich bin Axel nach Twilight Town gefolgt, Meister.“, begann Saix und versuchte sich an die Worte zu erinnern, die er über und über eingeübt hatte, um einen formvollendeten Bericht zu machen, „Er traf sich dort mit Roxas, der sich nicht an ihn erinnern kann. Er versuchte ihn dazu zu bringen sein Ich wieder zu finden, damit er zu uns zurückkehrt. Für einen Moment schien Roxas ihn mit vorgetäuschten Erinnerungen ablenken zu wollen, doch er konnte sich an euren wundervollen Namen nicht mehr erinnern, Meister. Eine Störung trat im System auf, wie mir scheint... das nächste, was ich mitbekam, war, wie Axel dort allein stand. Roxas verschwand von einer Sekunde auf die andere. Er trat durch ein Tor wieder in unsere Welt ein, wo ich ihn verließ, um euch zu berichten.“

„Gute Arbeit.“, lobte sein Herr ihn, was Saix Brust erwärmte. Was immer dieses Etwas war, er fühlte sich schön an. Diese Worte taten ihm außerordentlich gut. War das Xemnas Macht?

„Mir scheint...“, der Kniende merkte auf und traf wiederum auf diesen wunderschönen, nachdenklichen Ausdruck im Gesicht seines Meisters, „...dass Axel uns betrügt. Was meinst du, Saix?“

„Ich?“, entgegnete dieser fast erschrocken. Sein Herr hatte ihn noch nie nach seiner Meinung gefragt! „Ich vertraue eurem Urteil.“

„Eine diplomatische Antwort...“, der Sitzende sank ein kleines Stück in seinen Thron und hob die aneinander gelegten Fingerspitzen vor sein Gesicht, „Die Organisation dreizehn. Sie definiert sich dadurch dreizehn Mitglieder zu haben. Dreizehn Seelen, die nach dem Licht gieren. Was ist davon übrig geblieben? Einer hat uns verlassen, um eins mit dem Licht zu werden auf eine Art, der wir nicht folgen können. Ein Großteil ist tot. Und einer arbeitet gegen uns. Was ist aus unserem hehren Ziel geworden?“, während der Sprechens hatte er eine Hand in die Höhe gehoben, welche er jetzt sehnsuchtsvoll betrachtete, „Wir sind Niemande. Alles, was wir wollen, ist das Recht zu leben. Ist das so viel verlangt?“

„Ich weiß, dass ihr dieses Ziel mit aller Macht verfolgt.“, stellte Saix klar, auch wenn er nicht wusste, was für eine Laune seinen Herrn jetzt wieder erfasst hatte, „Deswegen bin ich an eurer Seite. Ich werde alles tun, um euch beizustehen. Ich weiß, dass ihr der sein werdet, der mich erlöst.“

„Wohl gewählte Worte.“, der Blick seines Meisters fiel auf ihn, „Dieser Glaube ist es, der mich antreibt mein Ziel mit allen Mitteln zu verfolgen. Und wenn eine Wurzel faul wird, so müssen wir sie abschneiden, auch wenn der Baum damit noch wackeliger steht. Aber wir dürfen nicht erlauben, dass die Fäulnis uns alle durchsetzt.“

„Wie lautet euer Befehl, Meister?“, Saix hob dem Oberkörper, bereit die folgenden Worte so schnell, wie er es vermochte, umzusetzen.

„Teile den anderen mit, dass sie Axel nicht trauen dürfen. Aber sie sollen sich nicht anmerken lassen, dass wir wissen, dass er etwas plant. Ich will ihn weiter beobachten. Folge ihm danach. Sollte er etwas Auffälliges tun, berichte mir, sollte sein Vorhaben Roxas von seinem Weg abzubringen Erfolg zeigen, töte ihn.“

Ein Lächeln spielte mit Saix Lippen. Ein wahrlich majestätischer Befehl.

„Wie ihr wünscht, Meister.“, erneut beugte sich sein Kreuz vor seinem Herrn.

 

Axel irrte durch die endlosen Seitengassen ihrer toten Welt. Den Blick an jeder Kreuzung um sich schweifen lassend bog er mal rechts, mal links ab und drang immer weiter in das Labyrinth vor. Von Zeit zu Zeit flüsterte er leise Ansems Namen, doch wagte es nicht diesen laut zu sagen.

Wurde er noch immer verfolgt? Wurde er wieder verfolgt? Wurde er jemals verfolgt? Wo war er?

„Ansem... Ansem...“, wie bei einem wilden, verängstigten Tier schlug sein Kopf von links nach rechts, nicht wissend, wohin er rannte. Wichtig war nur zu rennen. Weg von etwas? Hin zu etwas? „Ansem!“

„Ich bin hier.“, Axel fuhr herum, sah das Wesen gerade noch aus dem Schatten auftauchen, den er selbst im Licht seines Feuers schlug.

Er atmete die angehaltene Luft aus, drehte sich dem vertrauten Fremden ganz zu und murmelte: „Ich habe dich gesucht.“

„Das sehe ich.“, entgegnete dieser nur, „Und hast du mit der Suche nach deinen Fragen mehr Glück gehabt als mit der Suche nach mir?“

„Ich denke schon...“, der Größere erschuf einige kleinere Lichter und ließ diese über und zwischen ihnen schweben, während er nach Worten suchte, „Meine... erste Frage...“

„Wir haben alle Zeit der Welt.“, die Stimme des anderen hatte plötzlich etwas Beruhigendes, Heimeliges – er war noch immer unheimlich, aber er war auch... vertraut, „Hier wird uns niemand stören.“

Axel hob den kurzzeitig gesenkten Blick wieder und versuchte aus der Mimik des anderen zu lesen. Zu gerne würde er jetzt die Augen des anderen sehen. Waren sie ebenso wunderschön wie die seines Roxas? Er atmete ein und begann zu sprechen: „Ich habe nachgedacht. Was bin ich? Warum existiere ich? Ich weiß, ich bin nicht menschlich. Ich bin ein Wesen aus der Welt der Dunkelheit, das nach Licht strebt. Aber wie kommt es dann, dass ich fühlen kann? Ich kenne Wut, ich kenne Freude, ich kenne Freundschaft, ich kenne Sehnsucht, ich kenne Trauer, Verzweiflung, Bedauern und Reue. Bedeutet das nicht, dass ich ein Herz habe? Und wenn ich ein Herz habe, wie kann es sein, dass die Dunkelheit mich geboren hat? Heißt das, dass mein Herz böse ist? Oder heißt das, dass ich in Wirklichkeit gar nicht aus der Dunkelheit stamme? Und wenn ich ein Herz habe... bin ich wirklich nicht menschlich? Ist Kingdom Hearts wirklich das, wonach ich suchen sollte? Oder bedeutet die Suche nach Licht etwas anderes?“, er seufzte tief, „Kannst du mir folgen?“

„Sicher.“, erwiderte Ansem nur, „Ich kann dir – wie gesagt – nicht auf alles antworten. Lege deine Hand auf deine Brust.“

Was sollte das denn? Axel verzog ein wenig das Gesicht, doch gehorchte.

„Spürst du einen Herzschlag?“

„Nein.“, antwortete er ein wenig bissig. Das hätte er auch so gewusst.

„Das ist der Beweis, dass du kein Herz hast. Wenn kein Herz in deiner Brust schlägt, so ist keines da.“, da, wo sich das Organ befinden sollte, zog sich in Axel alles zusammen bei diesen Worten. „Du hast es treffend selbst festgestellt. Du bist ein Wesen aus der Dunkelheit. Du bist die Dunkelheit. Du bist der Schatten, die dunkle Seite der Menschen, die der Gefühle. Du bist Hass, du bist Wut, du bist Angst und Verzweiflung. Das, was für dich Freude ist, ist nur die Abwesenheit dieser negativen Gefühle. Und das, was für dich Freundschaft ist, ist nur die Abwesenheit der Einsamkeit. Deine Suche nach Licht ist die Suche nach diesen Gefühlen. Wahren Gefühlen.“, der Kleinere verschränkte die Arme und legte eine kurze Pause ein, „Ob Kingdom Hearts dir diese geben kann, weiß ich nicht. Aber ich bezweifle es. Kingdom Hearts ist eine Sammlung der Herzen Herzloser. Herzen von jenen, die ihre Gefühle verloren haben oder von der Dunkelheit überwältigt wurden – sie werden dir nicht die Gefühle geben, nach denen du suchst.“

Eine Träne rann über Axels Wange. Ja... das war logisch. Das hieß, dass Xemnas Weg der falsche war. Kingdom Hearts war nicht das Licht – es war nur noch mehr Schatten. Nur noch mehr Leid in der eigenen Brust anstelle eines echten Herzens.

„Aber wie kann ich dann ein Herz finden? Wie kann ich lernen zu fühlen?“

„Das ist die Frage, auf die du selbst eine Antwort finden musst. Ich kann dir nur eines sagen: Du findest sie nicht in der Dunkelheit. Suche nach dem Licht. Erst dann wirst du verstehen.“, ein Tor öffnete sich hinter dem Sprechenden, auf das er langsam rückwärts zu ging.

„Warte!“, er gehorchte dem flehenden Ausruf, „Suchst du nicht auch nach dem Licht? Können wir nicht gemeinsam suchen?“

Der Kleinere machte wieder einige Schritte auf ihn zu, bis er ihm schließlich näher stand als je zuvor und sagte: „Gib mir deine Hand.“

Axel atmete tief aus, hob seine rechte, zögerte einen Moment, doch reichte sie dem anderen schließlich. Dieser nahm sie sanft mit beiden Händen, löste den Handschuh von ihnen und zog sie an seine Brust, über der er den Reißverschluss seines Mantels aufgezogen hatte, sodass nur noch ein dünner, schwarzer Stoff ihre Haut voneinander trennte.

Axel erstarrte, während seine Lider von seinen Augäpfeln wichen. Das war...

„Ein Herzschlag?“, flüsterte er ehrfürchtig.

„Genau.“, erwiderte Ansem in derselben Lautstärke, „Ich besitze ein Herz. Ich habe es freiwillig an die Dunkelheit verkauft.“

„Aber... warum?“, Axels Stimme zitterte. Wie konnte man so etwas aufgeben, wenn man es besaß? Wie konnte man sein eigenes Herz, seine eigenen Gefühle wegschmeißen? Wofür?

„Weil ich nicht erkannt habe, dass ich das Licht bereits besaß. Und nun...“, der Kopf des anderen senkte sich, „...ist es zu spät. Ich kann nie wieder zurück.“

„Warum?“, flüsterte der Rothaarige abermals.

„Weil das Licht einen Gefallenen wie mich nicht wiederhaben will.“, in Ansems Stimme schwamm ein Schwall von Bitterkeit. Wenn das Licht jemanden, der sich abgewandt hatte, abstieß... war es jemandem wie ihm, der nur aus Dunkelheit war, dann überhaupt möglich Teil des Lichts zu werden? Konnte er überhaupt ein Herz erlangen?

„Kannst du Freude spüren?“, fragte Axel leise nach, „Weißt du, was Freundschaft ist? Was Liebe ist?“

„Einst wusste ich das alles und spürte es.“, erwiderte der Weißhaarige mit langsamer, träger Stimme, die wie müde und aus einer fernen Welt klang, „Nun kann ich nur noch Reue fühlen. Reue und tiefe Trauer über das, was ich getan habe. Das Licht nie wieder zu sehen ist meine Strafe. Und ich werde den Rest meines jämmerlichen Lebens büßen für meinen Verrat am Licht.“

„Muss ich dann nicht auch büßen... für meine Existenz?“, Axel strich zärtlich mit seinem Daumen über die Brust seines Gegenübers, während er mit seinen Fingern noch immer dem starken, beruhigenden Herzschlag lauschte.

„Die hast du nicht verschuldet, nicht wahr? Du musst nicht für etwas büßen, für das du nichts kannst.“, die Hand Ansems griff nach Axels, löste diese sanft von seiner Brust und hielt sie einen kurzen Moment, bevor er sie los ließ, „Suche nicht nach mir. Suche das Licht.“, er drehte sich um und ging festen Schrittes auf das noch immer offene Tor zu.

„Werden wir uns wiedersehen?“, stellte der Rothaarige seine letzte Frage.

Ansem blieb stehen, dem anderen den Rücken zugekehrt, atmete tief durch und flüsterte, bevor er in die Dunkelheit trat: „Ich werde deinen Ruf spüren.“

 

„Mein bester Mann kehrt zurück...“, in Xemnas Stimme schwang ein Schnurren mit, als würde ihn Saix Wiederkehr zutiefst zufrieden stellen – diesem jagte das einen wohligen Schauer über die Haut, während er auf die Knie ging.

„Ihr ehrt mich...“, unter seinen Wangen prickelte es leicht, bevor die Wärme ihm zu Kopf stieg, „Und ich danke euch für eure Anerkennung.“

„Wie immer zeigst du ein unschlagbares Feingefühl für Antworten.“, der Sitzende lehnte sich vor in seinem Stuhl, „Was hast du zu berichten?“

„Es läuft alles so, wie ihr es vorausgesagt habt. Roxas ist eins geworden mit seinem Wirtskörper, dessen Erinnerungen wiederhergestellt sind. Er hat sich sofortig auf die Mission begeben, die ihr ihm ohne sein Wissen zuteil werden ließet.“

„Exzellent...“, entgegnete sein Herr mit einem bösen Lächeln auf den Lippen, was Saix zu gerne auf seine Züge zauberte, „Was hat Axel getan?“

„Er hat im letzten Moment versucht Roxas von der Vereinigung abzuhalten, indem er versuchte ihn zu töten. Er ist gescheitert.“, hoffentlich würde sein Herr sich damit zufrieden geben. Mehr konnte er über ihr schwarzes Schaf kaum berichten.

„Äußerst erfreulich...“, Xemnas lehnte sich lächelnd zurück und schlug die Beine übereinander, „Und wo befindet er sich nun?“

Verdammt.

„Ich... weiß es leider nicht, Herr. Er scheint mich doch noch bemerkt zu haben und ist mir in dieser Stadt hier entkommen.“, das Lächeln wich mit einem Schlag von seinen Zügen und wurde ersetzt durch zu einer Linie gepressten Lippen und zusammen gezogenen Lidern.

„Du enttäuschst mich, Saix.“

„Es tut mir Leid.“, dieser senkte den Kopf fast zu Boden, „Bitte gebt mir eine Aufgabe, damit ich mein Versagen wieder gut machen kann.“

„Eine weitere Chance...“, der goldorangen Augen wandten sich ab, während sein Meister mit einer Hand über sein Kinn strich, „Ja, die hast du verdient. Aber wage es nicht mich wieder zu enttäuschen.“

„Ich danke euch, Herr.“, Saix atmete tief durch. Sein Meister war gnädig.

„Bewache die Tore. Axel wird früher oder später eines benutzen. Folge ihm dann und finde heraus, was er im Schilde führt.“

„Sehr wohl, mein Herr.“

 

„Ansem... Ansem... Ansem...“, Axel saß an eine Höhlenwand gelehnt, die Beine an den Körper gezogen, die Arme darum gelegt, das Gesicht zwischen seinen Oberschenkeln vergraben, während er leise rief.

Hatte er nicht versprochen seinen Ruf zu hören? Hatte er nicht versprochen für ihn da zu sein, wenn er ihn brauchte? Und doch war er nicht hier...

Gerade jetzt, gerade hier, wo er ihn brauchte – wo er jemanden brauchte. Jemanden, der verstand, was es hieß die wichtigste Person in seinem Leben zu verlieren. Aber er war nicht da. Auch er hatte ihn im Stich gelassen. Jeder ließ ihn allein. Warum? Warum blieb niemand bei ihm?

„Roxas... Ansem... Roxas...“, ein herzzerreißender Schluchzer erfüllte die Höhle und hallte an ihren Wänden wieder, „Ansem...“

„Manchmal muss man aufsehen, um zu erkennen, dass man nicht allein ist.“, stellte eine Stimme nur einige Zentimeter weit weg trocken fest.

„Ansem?“, Axel hob den Kopf und wandte ihn nach rechts, „Du... bist wirklich hier...“, ein Lächeln legte sich auf seine Lippen, während die Tränen weiterhin seine Wangen hinab rannen, „Danke...“

„Schon gut...“, der Weißhaarige hatte sich ebenfalls an der Wand niedergelassen, die Beine weit von sich gestreckt, den Kopf mit geschlossenen Augen an dem kühlen Felsen liegend.

„Wie lange bist du schon hier?“, fragte Axel nach, während er sich drehte und auf seinen Knien zu dem anderen hinüber krabbelte, wo er sich einfach fallen ließ und es sich mit dem Kopf in dessen Schoß gemütlich machte – er wusste nicht, warum er dem anderen plötzlich so ein Vertrauen entgegen brachte, doch irgendwie war er schon der einzige, der Axel geblieben war.

„Ein paar Minuten vielleicht.“, entgegnete der Sitzende gedankenverloren, „Ich hörte, Roxas sei ins Licht eingegangen.“

„Ja... ist er...“, murmelte der Rothaarige leise und drückte sich näher an den warmen Körper.

„Freust du dich nicht für ihn?“

„Schon...“, seine Brust zog sich schmerzhaft zusammen, „Aber... aber...“

„Aber als Freund hast du ihn endgültig verloren, hm?“, oh, diese Stimme war so wunderschön...

„Ja... habe ich. Das tut weh. Ich will nicht allein sein.“, er seufzte und drehte sich in Ansems Schoß, um zu diesem aufblicken zu können, „Ich... habe es erst vorhin verstanden. Ich hatte mein Licht bereits gefunden. Roxas war mein Licht. Und ich habe ihn nicht halten können.“

„Hm...“, der Sitzende hatte den Kopf gesenkt, als würde er Axel durch das Lederband hindurch betrachten, „Und was hast du nun vor?“

„Gute Frage...“, ein verzweifeltes Lächeln legte sich auf die Lippen des Liegenden, „Ich... ich möchte Roxas wiedersehen. Ich muss einen Weg finden, dass ich ihn wiedersehen kann. So darf es zwischen uns nicht enden.“, er ließ mit einem Seufzen den Kopf zur Seite gegen Ansems Bauch fallen und schloss die Augen, „Was wirst du tun?“

„Ich?“, die Stimme klang erstaunt, „Xemnas beobachten, Sora beschützen, Herzlose und Niemande vernichten... das, was ich immer tue.“

„Auf welcher Seite stehst du?“, wenn gerade keiner sprach und er sich anstrengte, konnte er sogar hier unten am Bauch Ansems Herzschlag fühlen...

„Auf meiner.“

Axel blinzelte langsam seine Augen wieder auf, betrachtete das junge Gesicht und flüsterte leise: „Wieso trägst du dieses Band?“

„Damit niemand meine Augen sieht.“, die Emotionen hatten Ansems Stimme wieder verlassen.

„Warum?“

„Es darf niemand sehen, was dahinter liegt.“

„Nicht einmal ich?“, der Größere setzte sich auf, sein Gesäß auf der einen, seine stützende Hand auf der anderen Seite von Ansems Beinen, „Ich würde sie gerne sehen.“

Der andere saß nur schweigend da, den Kopf gesenkt und ein wenig zur Seite gewandt, als wollte er Axels Blick ausweichen. Keine Antwort war auch eine Antwort, nicht? Mit seiner freien Hand fuhr er in das weiße Haar und zupfte am ersten Teil des Knotens – Ansem zeigte keinerlei Gegenwehr, er saß einfach nur schweigend da und rührte sich nicht. Durfte er das als Bestätigung nehmen, dass ihm dies erlaubt war? Mutig löste er das mehrfach geknotete Band und zog es sanft von Ansems Gesicht, wonach er einen Moment verharrte.

Welch eine Schönheit... Axel schluckte. Selbst mit geschlossenen Augen war das Gesicht zu engelsgleich, eingebettet in das weiße, seidene Haar.

„Du bist wunderschön...“, flüsterte er leise, packte mit der Hand unter Ansems Kinn und drehte das Gesicht in seine Richtung, „Bitte... bitte öffne die Augen.“, bat er.

Der Schöne schluckte, leckte einen kurzen Moment über seine Lippen, schien zum Sprechen ansetzen zu wollen, doch schloss sie wieder, atmete tief aus und hob die Lider einen kleinen Spalt.

„Bist du schüchtern?“, fragte Axel, beugte sich weit nach vorne und versuchte von unten etwas durch die kleine Öffnung zu erkennen – was er sah, war nur die Reflektion einer seiner Flammenkugeln, „Komm... so kann ich nichts sehen.“

Ein weiteres Schlucken und unter zweifachen Blinzeln öffneten die Augen sich ein weiteres Stück und ließen Axel vor Ehrfurcht erstarren, nachdem seine Lippen sich bereits getrennt hatten.

Was er sah, war das Schönste, was er außer Roxas Augen je gesehen hatte. Diese Farbe war einfach... unbeschreiblich. Blau und grau und grün in einem. Ein wunderschönes Farbspiel, was unsicher zu ihm hinauf sah, als er sich wieder aufgerichtet hatte.

Er sollte irgendetwas sagen. Irgendetwas, um ihn zu beruhigen. Irgendetwas Liebes, Schönes... aber wie hypnotisiert hob er nur die Hand, legte sie auf die Wange des an der Wand Lehnenden, beugte sich vor und verschloss dessen Lippen mit den seinen.

So zart... Wärme schwoll von dem Platz aus, an dem sein Herz fehlte, in Brust und Bauch, in seinen Kopf, seine Lippen und seine Lenden.

Während er den Kuss wieder löste, legte sich eine Hand auf seine Schulter, drückte ihn von dem leicht zitternden Körper weg, dessen Kopf sich abwandte und sagte: „Axel... ich... ich kann nicht...“

„Wieso nicht?“, flüsterte dieser leise.

„Ich... ich werde dir nur weh tun...“, da war es wieder, dieses Flehen, diese Verzweiflung in den wunderschönen Augen.

„Ich vertraue dir.“, eröffnete der Rothaarige ihm und streifte die Hand von seiner Schulter, die ihn mehr symbolisch von der Schönheit vor ihm trennte.

„Du begehst einen Fehler...“, hauchte der Sitzende schwach.

„Ich kann ihn später bereuen, Ansem.“, Axel zog den anderen diesmal zu sich, drückte seine heißen Lippen auf die zitternden des Kleineren.

„Riku...“

„Hm?“

„Mein Name... ist Riku...“

 

„Mein Meister!“, Saix stürmte vor und fiel auf die Knie vor seinem Herrn, der ihn mit Amüsement betrachtete.

„Was bringt dich so aus der Fassung?“, gab er ihm die Erlaubnis zu sprechen.

„Es... es ist einfach unerhört! Ich folgte Axel auf euren Befehl und beobachtete ihn- ich kann es gar nicht aussprechen, so infam sind seine Taten! Wie... wie kann er nur solch schändliches Werk...“, stotterte der Kniende hervor, während seine Hände wild gestikulierten.

„Beruhige dich...“, die Stimme seines Herrn drang wie ein himmlischer Gesang an seine Ohren, während dieser sich erhob und auf seinen Diener zu schritt, mit seiner Hand an dessen Kiefer griff und Saix Gesicht ein Stück nach oben zog, „Berichte mir, was du gesehen hast.“

„Sein Weg führte ihn zu einer abgelegenen Höhle in der Nähe eines Strandes. Wasser lief seine Wangen herab und er gab ekelhafte Geräusche von sich. Jämmerlich kauerte er sich dort zusammen und rief nach einem Ansem. Als wäre das nicht schon eines Niemandes unwürdig, führte er ein völlig sinnfreies Gespräch mit einem Mann, der aus der Dunkelheit trat. Jenem, dem ihr einst eine Kutte schenktet.“, Xemnas Lider hoben sich bei dieser Aussage überrascht und er nickte bedächtig, „Und... ich weiß nicht einmal, wie es kam, plötzlich streiften sie einander die Kleider ab und- ich wage es nicht auszusprechen, was mein Kopf noch nicht einmal glauben kann...“

„Saix...“, ein höchst amüsiertes Lächeln spielte mit den Lippen seines Meisters, während dieser seine Hand löste und lockend den Finger bog, um seinen Diener zu befehlen aufzustehen, „...du unterschätzt die Freuden, die ein männlicher Körper einem schenken kann. Möglicherweise solltest du deine Einstellung überdenken.“

„Meister!“, zischte der direkt vor ihm Stehende entsetzt und wich einen Schritt zurück, „Ihr...“

„Seid auch nur ein Mann.“, beendete sein Herr den Satz und wandte sich ab, um mit schwingenden Hüften die Treppenstufen zu seinem Thron wieder zu erklimmen, „Was mich mehr trifft, ist der Kontrollverlust meines Blutsbruders.“, er ließ sich auf dem weißen Sessel nieder, „Dein nächster Auftrag wird dir gefallen, Saix.“

„Ich lebe, um euch zu dienen, Herr...“, der auf den Beinen noch immer etwas Wackelige verbeugte sich kurz und lauschte schließlich den Worten seines Meisters.

 

„Axel?“

Der seitlich an Riku Liegende, der seinen Kopf auf dessen Brust gebettet hatte, um seinem Herzschlag zu lauschen, brummte leise, um zu zeigen, dass er noch wach war.

„Ich... ich habe gerade ein schlechtes Gefühl bekommen... irgendetwas... da... etwas ist nicht in Ordnung.“

„Was sollte nicht in Ordnung sein?“, fragte der nur lächelnd nach. Die komischen Launen seines Liebsten hatte er ja in den letzten Wochen zur Genüge kennen gelernt. Urplötzlich böse Vorahnungen – meistens war gar nichts los.

„Ich spüre ihn wieder. Saix.“, Riku setzte sich auf, was Axel in eine relativ unbequeme Lage in seinen Schoß beförderte, „Aber etwas ist anders... es ist viel... intensiver.“

„Ist er näher als sonst?“, murmelte der Rothaarige müde.

„Nein... eher... er lässt seine ganze Aura frei. Spürst du es nicht?“

„Ich hab‘ keinen sechsten Sinn wie du...“, was ihn nicht davon abbrachte, die Magiewirbel zu fühlen, die Saix aussandte, aber im Gegensatz zu seinem Liebsten waren ihm diese herzlich egal.

„Er ruft uns.“

„Dann lass ihn bellen.“, der Größere drückte sich ein Stück in die Höhe, legte die Arme um Riku und versuchte ihn zurück auf ihr Lager zu ziehen – doch der Typ war hart die Stein und gab nicht einen Millimeter nach, „Mich interessiert Xemnas Schoßhündchen nicht. Komm, lass uns uns wieder hinlegen.“

„Nein.“, bestimmte der Weißhaarige, „Wenn er einen Kampf will, soll er einen kriegen. Kämpfst du an meiner Seite?“

„Riku...“, Axels Stimme glich einem Flehen – doch er sah schon, dass er diese tiefen Augen nicht erweichen konnte, „Aber nur, damit dir nichts passiert.“

 

„Hmpf.“, Saix schnaubte, wobei der den Kopf ein Stück in den Nacken warf, „Habt ihr Feiglinge doch noch entschieden aufzutauchen?“

„Halt die Klappe, du Vogelscheuche!“, brüllte Axel ihm entgegen, „Was fällt dir ein mich um meinen Schlaf zu bringen?“

„Ich zittere.“, erwiderte ihr Gegner trocken, „Aber dich wollte ich gar nicht. Nur mit ihm hier habe ich offene Rechnungen.“, er zeigte mit seiner freien Hand auf Riku, „Mit Verrätern habe ich nichts zu schaffen.“

„Schickt Xemnas dich oder bist du auf eigenem Plan hier?“, fragte der Besitzer des schwarzen Schlüsselschwerts ruhig.

„Auf den Befehl meines Herrn – aber glaube mir, ich wäre auch ohne ihn gekommen, um dich zu töten. Dich und diesen Bastard, mit dem du kopulierst.“

„Nachrichten verbreiten sich schnell.“, konstatierte der Weißhaarige, schob das linke Bein vor und senkte seinen Oberkörper.

„Handlungen ersetzen tausend Worte.“, das schien der Startschuss zu sein. Saix stürzte vor, drosch mit seiner mächtigen Waffe auf Axels Geliebten ein, der gerade noch schnell genug war mit beiden Händen an der Klinge die heftigen Schwinger abzufangen.

Axel sandte zwei Feuerwalzen auf Xemnas mächtigsten Untergebenen, doch dieser blockte sie mit einem einfachen Schild, für das er seine Angriffe nicht einmal unterbrechen musste. Magie schien also nicht zu wirken. Der Typ war wohl nicht umsonst der Liebling des Organisationsführers. Und Riku sah nicht so aus, als würde er den Schlägen lange standhalten. Mit einem Kampfschrei rannte der Rothaarige auf die beiden zu, um Saix einige Nahkampfwunden zu verpassen, doch wurde im Sprung von etwas äußerst Hartem in die Seite getroffen. Sein Körper flog einige Meter, während er einen anderen bereits zu Boden gehen hörte, bevor er selbst aufkam und gut zwei Meter weiter schleuderte. Hoffentlich war Riku-

„Argh...“, er hörte ein Husten, „Mit diesem Scheißteil kannst du Rund-um-Angriffe?“, ein Glück, es schien ihm einigermaßen zu gehen.

„Du hast keine Ahnung von meinen Fähigkeiten.“, stellte Saix mit einem genüßlich sadistischen Unterton fest, „Und so, wie ihr jetzt seid, habt ihr keine Chance gegen mich.“

„Tja...“, er sah im Augenwinkel Riku wieder auf die Beine kommen, „Tut mir äußerst Leid dich so enttäuschen zu müssen.“

„In deinem wahren Körper wärst du vielleicht eine Herausforderung, Xehanort.“

„Xehanort?“, flüsterte Axel, während auch er – sich die verletzte Seite haltend – wieder auf die Beine kam, „Riku, was meint er?“

„Oh... scheint, dein Liebster hat dir nicht viel von sich erzählt.“, ihr Gegner hob die Hand, sodass seine Handinnenfläche auf Riku zeigte, der plötzlich von Schatten umgeben wurde und vor Schmerz schrie.

„Hör sofort auf!“, schrie Axel mit weit geöffneten Lidern. Riku! Verdammt, was war das für eine Attacke?

„Nein.“, ein Lächeln spielte mit Saix Lippen, „Du sollst nicht dumm sterben. Ich zeige dir, was er wirklich ist.“

Und vor den jadegrünen, vor Schreck geweiteten Augen Axels wuchs der Körper seines Liebsten auf sicher zwei Meter, die marmorne Haut färbte sich kakaobraun, das voluminöse Haar glättete sich, die wunderschönen grünblaugrauen Augen, die er so liebte, nahmen einen orangegoldenen Ton an.

„Xemnas...“, flüsterte der Rothaarige entsetzt, während ihm die Beine einknickten, „Nein... das... das kann nicht...“

„Oh doch.“, Saix goldene Augen bedachten ihn mit einem amüsierten Blick, „Dein Geliebter ist Xehanort – Xemnas Herzloser.“

Nein. Nein, das konnte nicht sein. Das durfte nicht sein. Das durfte nicht... Axel schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf. Das war doch Riku. Sein Riku. Der junge Mann mit den ausdrucksstarken Augen, den noch kindlichen Zügen, dem weichen Haar... er... er konnte nicht... ein Schluchzen verließ seine Kehle. Er hatte ihn die ganze Zeit belogen. Er hatte ihm die ganze Zeit seine Liebe nur vorgespielt. Das war alles Xemnas Plan gewesen. Sein Plan, um Axel dazu zu bringen der Organisation den Rücken zu kehren, um einen legitimen Grund zu haben ihn zu töten. Es machte alles Sinn. Rikus Worte waren Lügen. Riku war eine Lüge. Ihre Beziehung war eine einzige Lüge.

Saix grausame Fratze war das Letzte, das Axel sah, bevor er sich selbst in die Dunkelheit stürzte.

 

Kampfgeräusche...

Axel hob die Lider, drückte sich ein Stück von der Platte, die den Gang des Nichts bildete und alle Welten miteinander verbannt. Wer würde denn auf die Idee kommen hier zu kämpfen? Das Erste, was er erblickte, war ein Haufen Niemande. War etwa jemand hierhin eingedrungen, der sie nicht befehligen konnte?

Er ignorierte das Gefühl, welches das gerade Erlebte in ihm hinterlassen hatte, wie auch den Schmerz, der noch immer in seiner Seite pochte. Er musste sich irgendwie ablenken. Warum nicht ein paar zu dumme Wesen jagen gehen?

Doch was er sah, ließ ihn stocken. Er. Der Junge, der an seinem Verlust Schuld war. Er, der jetzt Roxas Seele in sich trug. Er, die Inkarnation des Lichts, und seine jämmerlichen Freunde, die noch über ihre eigenen Füße stolperten – oder was auch immer es war, auf dem sie standen.

Axels Lider verengten sich. Er – Sora. Wie konnte er es wagen gerade jetzt aufzutauchen? Gerade jetzt, wo sowieso genug Schmerz durch seine Brust peitschte. Wie konnte er nur?

Doch es schien nicht gut für ihn auszusehen. Das hier war die Welt der Niemande. Es gab hier unzählig viele – so, wie er kämpfte, würde er niemals genug besiegen, um den Ausgang zu erreichen. Axel schluckte. Und wenn er starb... wenn er hier starb, würde er Roxas nie wieder sehen können...

Roxas.

Der einzige, der ihn nie betrogen hatte. Ja, er war gegangen, er hatte seine Erinnerungen aufgegeben, er hatte Axel allein gelassen. Aber er hatte ihn nie betrogen. Er war der einzige, an dem Axel sich nun noch festhalten konnte. Würde Sora sterben... es wäre alles verloren.

Axel atmete tief durch und begann zu schätzen. Er war geschwächt durch den Kampf mit Saix. Sora war geschwächt durch die Niemande, die ihn immer wieder attackierten. Seine Gefährten konnten gerade noch sich selbst schützen. Das hieß... gegen diese Menge von Niemanden würden sie selbst mit seiner Hilfe nicht bestehen. Wollte er Sora und damit Roxas retten, gab es nur eine Möglichkeit. Nur eine einzige.

Der Rothaarige wischte die vereinzelte Träne von seiner Wange. Das war er Roxas schuldig. Und mehr war sein Leben nun auch nicht mehr wert.

 

„Er ist also tot...“, flüsterte Xemnas, bevor sich ein Lächeln auf seine Lippen legte, „Und Xehanort?“

„Er entkam, aber ich konnte ihn lang genug aufhalten.“, gab Saix zu.

„Gut. Du bist ehrlich.“, der Anführer erhob sich und schritt an dem Knienden vorbei, „Unsere Welt beginnt zu zerfallen... mein Herzloser hat unsere Geiseln gerettet und wartet auf Soras Ankunft. Jener kämpft sich durch unsere Stadt... bis auf einen sind unsere Verbündeten alle gefallen. Bald schon werden unsere Feinde den Friedhof erreichen.“, mit einer blitzschnellen Drehung wandte sich sein Meister Saix zu, „Halte sie auf. Gib mir genug Zeit, damit ich Kingdom Hearts vollenden kann, bevor es mit uns allen zu Ende geht.“

Der Kniende erhob sich vorsichtig und trat an seinen Herrn heran. Er sollte gegen Sora und seine Begleiter kämpfen? Allein? Wo dieser keine Probleme hatte jedes andere Mitglied ihrer Organisation zu töten und jenen zu besiegen, an dem Saix heute gescheitert und durch dessen Kampf mit ihm er noch geschwächt war?

„Ihr bittet mich für euch zu sterben?“, flüsterte er Xemnas leise zu.

„Ich hoffe, dass es nicht so weit kommen muss... aber außer dir kann ich niemanden bitten. Du bist der einzige, auf den ich noch zählen kann.“, er sah seinen geliebten Herrn die Lider senken und den Blick abwenden.

Saix atmete tief durch, musterte das Gesicht des Mannes, den er so sehr verehrte. Er war es gewesen, der ihn aus der Dunkelheit befreit hatte. Er war es gewesen, der ihm einen Schimmer Licht gezeigt hatte. Er war es, dem er sein Leben gewidmet hatte. Mit undeutbarer Miene trat er auf seinen Herrn zu, legte die Arme um ihn und zog ihn an seine Brust mit den Worten: „Für euch... gehe ich auch in den Tod.“

„Ich wünschte, ich müsste das nicht von dir verlangen.“, Xemnas sah zu ihm auf und es war das erste Mal, dass er Trauer in der Miene seines Herrn sah, „Ich wünschte, wir hätten ein Recht zu leben.“, er wandte den Blick ab, damit Saix nicht sah, dass sich seine Augen mit Tränen füllten – doch selbst, wenn er es nicht gesehen hätte, er hätte es aus der Stimme seines Meisters gehört, „Bitte geh... bevor ich den Glauben daran verliere, dass das, was wir tun, diese Schmerzen wert ist.“

Saix drückte seine Lippen für einen kurzen Moment auf die Stirn seines Herrn, bevor er die Umarmung löste, sich abwandte und ohne noch einen Blick zurück zu werfen für seinen geliebten Xemnas in den Tod ging.


End file.
